Vive Odiándome
by xabax
Summary: One-shot. Los últimos pensamientos de Itachi, previos al encuentro definitivo con su hermano menor


Vive odiándome

Por Xabax Xiron

Itachi.

Un ser humano despreciado por todos, por Konoha, su aldea; pero sobre todo, por su hermano menor.

Itachi dejaba que el viento meciera sus cabellos largos y oscuros. Se encontraba de pie, en el exterior de la cueva de los Akatsuki. Por su semblante fácilmente uno se daría cuenta que está reflexionando profundamente. Sobre la vida que tuvo, sobre la que tiene ahora, y el enlace entre ambas: Sasuke. Sólo él sabía las consecuencias de todo lo que había hecho, desde la matanza hasta el día de hoy. Su rostro refleja que su corazón no muestra sentimiento alguno desde entonces. Pero en el interior, siempre lo atormentan los gritos de su gente, suplicando por su vida. Los gritos de su hermano, cuando lo sumergía en esa dolorosa ilusión donde el rojo y el negro lo dominan todo. Y la gente que sin compasión ha aniquilado desde que es un Akatsuki. Pero jamás deja ver ni una pizca de remordimiento. Él es un Uchiha, y como tal, no se puede darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad, ni aún estando cerca de morir.

Itachi. Él esta solo. Completamente solo.Pero está sólo por que así lo quiso él. Porque sabía que era necesario para volver fuerte a su _ototo._

Su mirada se dirigía inconscientemente hacia el sitio al que alguna vez llamó hogar.

El sitio donde comenzó su sacrificio. Donde comenzó la difícil tarea de crear un guerrero único, mejor que todos los Uchiha en la historia. Donde puso en sus hombros la pesada carga de sus familiares muertos.

_"Ototo, sé que estás afuera haciéndote más fuerte a cada paso, más fuerte de lo que mis expectativas hubieran predicho. Me alegro que sea así. Sé que has superado mi propia fuerza. Estás más que listo para matarme."_

_"Estoy completamente seguro. Moriré. Y moriré en tus manos, Sasuke. Tal y como deseaste. Mejor dicho, como yo desee que tu desearas. Porque no podré decírtelo, Madara se encargará de hacerlo. Pero yo tracé tu camino. Lo tracé con la sangre de nuestros padres, tíos, los amigos en el clan. Ninguno de ellos merecía morir. Hubiera aceptado gustoso morir en su lugar, para que los tuvieras junto a ti ahora, para que fueras feliz, para que no tuvieras que andar por el sendero del dolor, el sufrimiento y la soledad. _

**_Pero no te harías fuerte._**

_Nadie en el clan lo hubiera entendido. Que había un enemigo muy poderoso allá afuera. Que acabaría con mi hogar, con mi familia, todo aquello que atesoré alguna vez. Y era una dura verdad, pero yo jamás llegaría al nivel necesario para acabar con él. Lo peor de todo, es que ese enemigo fue una persona que admirábamos todos los Uchiha.con _

**_Por eso puse mis esperanzas en ti._**

_Porque desde que naciste, vi en ti un potencial increíble. Sabía que al crecer serías alguien tan poderoso y único como aquel que en el pasado fue el más grande de los Uchiha: Madara. Ahora me da asco incluso nombrarlo. Porque es tan bajo y ruin que para seguir vivo ocupó el cuerpo de uno de sus descendientes: Obito. Él también tenía el potencial para ser un gran guerrero. Ahora es sólo el contenedor de un alma pútrida sin sentimiento y sin escrúpulo alguno._

_Hay algo que debes saber acerca de aquella noche. La verdad no los maté por gusto. Parte del motivo fue porque Madara me lo exigió para entrar a Akatsuki. Como sabes, **hay que tener a los amigos cerca, y a los enemigos aún más cerca. **Debía entrar en Akatsuki para seguirle los pasos.Pero ese no era el principal motivo. Los maté porque sabía que el único camino por el cual te harías verdaderamente fuerte sería por el camino del odio y del rencor. Y qué mejor objetivo que **yo **para enfocar tu odio, a quien envidiaste desde un principio por mis habilidades, por ser un genio, por tener todo el reconocimiento del clan, y sobre todo, el de nuestros padres. Y aunque te parezca increíble, los extraño tanto o más que los extrañas tú. Cada que salgo a ver la lluvia, dejo que el agua corra por mi cara y que mezcle las gotas con las lágrimas que no puedo soltar en ningún otro momento. Les lloro a ellos. Por haberlos matado. Por haberlos sacrificado. Por no tenerlos conmigo. Y más aun, **porque nadie está contigo. **Tu jamás has vuelto a llorar desde la noche de la matanza. Por nadie. Tanto es tu dolor que tu corazón y tus ojos están secos desde ese día. Lo lamento mucho por ti. Estoy dispuesto a ser el chivo expiatorio con tal de de ese infeliz esté muerto._

_Y entonces me acuerdo de ese chico. Naruto-kun, él es un hermano mucho mejor de lo que yo podría llegar a ser. Él también es un chico que ha sufrido mucho como tú, prácticamente desde que nació. Lo que me sorprende es su capacidad de salir adelante con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, a pesar del odio que la gente de su propia aldea siente por él. Lamentablemente, tu amigo es un Jinchuuriki, lo que lo convierte en uno de nuestros blancos. Pero se ha hecho muy fuerte. Es muy similar a ti. Y es por eso que estoy completamente seguro de que las decisiones que he tomado son las correctas. Aunque a él aun le espera el objetivo de ser Hokage. A ti, después de mi muerte, no sé que te depare el futuro. En lo personal no creo que ningún Uchiha pudiera ser feliz de alguna forma después de una vida tal y como la has llevado. Tal vez los Uchiha no fuimos hechos para ser felices. _

_Estoy molesto porque fuiste con Orochimaru para adquirir más poder. Él era un Sannin, pero creo que es el peor de los tres. Dependiendo de muchas técnicas inútiles sólo para mantenerse vivo. Hace mucho tiempo él perdió su utilidad. Hiciste bien en matarlo. No entiendo por qué te fuiste de la Aldea. Kakashi-san es un shinobi muy fuerte y al que respeto mucho. Su genialidad quedó comprobada al lograr la evolución del Sharingan. Si no querías seguir mis pasos ,al menos hubieras elegido un mejor sensei que esa serpiente rastrera._

_**Ya no hay tiempo para pensar. Siento tu chakra aproximarse. Ambos sabemos que esta es la batalla final entre nosotros. Yo moriré pero no sin antes dar pelea, porque el orgullo de un Uchiha no se doblega ante nadie, incluso ante su familia. **_

**_Yo soy el muro que tienes que superar, no importa si tienes que odiarme para conseguir tu objetivo. Llegó la hora de la verdad, de que me superes y me dejes atrás. Madara te dirá quién fui yo después de mi muerte. Depués de todo. prefiero que en batalla me veas como un asesino odiado, que como un héroe incomprendido. _**

**_Perdóname, ototo._**


End file.
